This invention relates generally to mechanisms for filling containers such as paint cans filled with fluids, and more particularly concerns a mechanism for wiping can filler valves of fluids or materials inadvertently strung or draped over the can top edge or chime.
This invention relates specifically to mechanisms for wiping can filler valves which are used and positioned to fill underlying cans with paint in a carousel can filling machine or similar mechanism.
Carousel container filling machines are widely used in paint factories and in other operations where cans or other containers are rapidly and continuously filled with fluids such as paint and the like. In these operations, it is important that the fluid not be dripped or otherwise permitted to contact and remain upon a can top edge (sometimes called the chime) or the outside of the can. In the past, such paint drippings have been cleaned from the outer can surface by stationary wiper devices such as baffles, mounted stationary cloths or catchment trays placed immediately downstream of the location where the movable filler valve closes so as to stop delivery of the paint into the can, or by even by personnel provided with rags or like wiping equipment to clean the can chimes and surfaces. These can chime and surface cleaning activities invariably add expense to the paint manufacturing process; they can slow down the can filling operations; and they are not always entirely successful.
Recently, paint formulations have been changed to provide a thicker, more viscous paint. While this new paint can be introduced into the can containers by automated filling machines, that paint tends to drip or dribble from the moving can filler valves or nozzles in relatively long, stringy messes. These paint strings often fall over the can chimes and can sides, and must be wiped or otherwise cleaned from the cans before the cans can be sealed, labeled and readied for shipment and delivery.
To wipe off or eliminate these paint strings, valve bottom wipers have been offered; vacuum equipment has been considered, blower equipment has been suggested, and wires have been provided to cut the paint strings just below the paint delivery valve at a position where the paint strain will fall into the can and not drape over the can chime. Valve closer timers and synchronizers have been tried and adjusted. None of these solutions to the problem have been entirely successful.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wiper device which will effectively deal with high-viscosity paint and paint strings emanating from the movable valves of can filler equipment.
It is a related object to provide a can wiper mechanism which is relatively inexpensive yet effective.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals referred to like parts.